Young and Beautiful
by any-pg
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky esta decidido a demostrar al mundo su valor como patinador artístico, no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie hasta conseguir sus metas, pero su carácter agresivo y alocado, lo llevan a vivir al límite, siempre buscando nuevas experiencias se topará con distintas pasiones, pero solo una de ellas le permitirá conocer el verdadero amor incondicional (Otabek x Yurio)
1. The Angel and The King

Las manos que ahora recorrían su cuerpo le transmitían un calor que casi le abrasaba la piel, sus piernas temblaban y sus manos se aferraban con ansiedad a la espalda fuerte y masculina de su acompañante, el roce de sus cuerpos era sumamente agradable, la carne suave, joven y delicada de Yuri Plisetsky se estremecía con la fricción de la piel firme, áspera y ardiente de Jean Jacques Leroy, mejor conocido como JJ en el ámbito del patinaje artístico.

Ambos se vieron enfrentados en el evento de Skate Canadá, JJ era el favorito, aclamado por el público local no cesó nunca de irradiar un aura de superioridad, confianza y seguridad, sus detractores solían llamarlo arrogante y mujeriego, pero si sonaba arrogante algunas veces no era por nada, el chico con apenas 19 años era talentoso en la pista y fuera de ella, un excelente músico y cantante aficionado, dedicado a la filantropía en su tiempo libre, heredero del nombre y gran talento de su familia como patinadores, él logró hacerse de un prestigio propio, arriesgado y tenaz como era, las mujeres pronto se lanzaron a sus brazos e incluso formaron un club de fans donde conoció a la chica que ahora ostentaba ser "la elegida", su prometida y futura esposa, presidenta de su club de fans, Isabella Yang.

Todo esto era conocido públicamente, Yuri Plisetsky que solía estar al tanto de cada uno de sus contrincantes lo leyó en las redes sociales desde antes de venir a competir a Canadá, pero eso no le impidió caer ante la tentación.

Luego de haber quedado segundo lugar en la competencia y escuchar a JJ diciéndole –"Volvamos al podio en la copa Rotelecom, ¿bien? Yuri-chan"- con ese guiñó que terminó por colapsar el ya explosivo temperamento del adolescente, Yuri lo odió, y no porque lo hubiera superado con su coreografía, sino por ser condescendiente con él, tratándolo como un niño, minimizando su potencial como rival, si había algo que el orgulloso ruso detestaba era ser menospreciado o que sintiesen lástima por él, el rubio era consciente que en la vida se gana y se pierde, que si te caes debes levantarte, Yuri Plisetsky jamás había sido frágil ni débil, aunque pocas veces en su vida como patinador había degustado el sabor amargo de la derrota, cuando esta venía el tomaba la decepción y la convertía en fuerza y coraje para esforzarse y mejorar, y era esto precisamente lo que quería dejarle claro a Jean cuando lleno de enojo se presentó en la habitación del hotel del canadiense, aporreó la puerta con el puño y luego de unos instantes un chico moreno con el cabello húmedo y solo una toalla rodeando su cintura abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Yuri-chan!-. Saludó con una sonrisa enorme y radiante en el rostro.

\- Deja de llamarme así, no me interesa entrar en confianzas contigo por lo que no te doy permiso para tratarme con esa informalidad-. Sentenció el menor al tiempo que lo empujaba y se colaba dentro del cuarto.

Aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, JJ recorrió con la mirada el ángulo trasero del chico, cerró la puerta y pasó el seguro con satisfacción, la oveja se había metido por si misma a la cueva del lobo, esta noche no podría estar de mejor suerte, pensó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te han dicho que es peligroso para una jovencita entrar sola al cuarto de un hombre soltero?-. Dijo JJ en un tono de burla, lo que hizo que Yuri apretara los puños y lo mirará con desprecio. – Eres tan voluble y fácil de manipular Yuri-. Rió el mayor mientras pasaba al lado del ruso y se dirigía al frigobar para tomar una cerveza. - ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua?, ¿Refresco?, ¿Un helado? A los niños pequeños como tú les gustan los de chocolate ¿no?-. No dejaba de observar los gestos de Yuri, cada vez apretaba más los dientes y contenía una ira que estaba a punto de explotar.

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡No soy un niño y voy a vencerte la próxima vez! ¡¿Te quedó claro?! No te hagas el importante solo porque ganaste esta vez, no me conoces y no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz-. Dijo Yuri con su voz ronca y cargada de determinación.

\- En eso te equivocas, si te conozco-. Abrió la cerveza y le dio un gran trago antes de continuar. – Eres un prodigio del patinaje, "el hada rusa", de gran belleza y talento, una promesa para el deporte de su país-. Se sentó al borde de la cama mientras Yuri lo seguía con la mirada. - ¿Creías que me iba a enfrentar a mis rivales a ciegas?, mis hermanos también compiten en la división junior, los has vencido sin miramientos ni dificultad muchas veces, desde entonces sigo tu carrera, te he visto patinar más veces de las que te imaginas, se de lo que eres capaz, por eso, usaré toda la experiencia y fuerza que te llevo de ventaja para impedir que te quedes con el oro-. Bebió el resto del líquido de la botella que tenía en la mano. – Entrené para derrotar a Viktor Nikiforov, iba a convertirme en el héroe que evitaría que la leyenda viviente del patinaje obtuviera su sexta medalla, pero ahora me enfrento a ti en su lugar, no creas que voy a menguar en mi determinación solo porque me seduzcas con tu cara bonita y tu bello aspecto-. Esta vez la mirada de Jean era fuerte, peligrosa y sensual.

\- Soy mucho más que una cara bonita, no necesito seducirte para obtener lo que yo quiera, además, mi deseo no es obtener ventaja, quiero derrotarte cuando des tu mejor esfuerzo, solo de esa forma podré sentirme satisfecho conmigo mismo-. Declaró el menor con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Entonces, ambos estamos en la misma sintonía, gatito-. Se mordió el labio inferior al decir esto último. – Perdiste tu tiempo al venir hasta aquí a decirme algo que yo ya sabía-. Se levantó y caminó hacia Yuri. – Te propongo algo para no hacer de esta noche un desperdicio. Te enseñaré cosas que aún no conoces, de mí y de ti mismo-. Lo sujetó del mentón, levantándole el rostro obligándolo a cruzar la mirada con la suya.

\- ¿Qué vas a enseñarme tú que yo no conozca ya?-. Los labios de Yuri se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual y coqueta. - ¿Qué pasa Leroy? ¿Te calienta un chico como yo?, pensé que lo tuyo eran las mujeres, bien formadas y con grandes atributos femeninos-. Esta vez el que se burló fue el menor. - ¿Qué pensaría tu novia si te escuchara hablándome así?-. La mano de Yuri se deslizó primero por la cintura del canadiense, luego, lentamente y sin detenerse bajó por su cadera, acarició entonces su muslo y volvió a subir con la misma lentitud, dándole al otro el tiempo necesario para retirarse o para protestar por aquella invasión a su espacio personal, pero Jean no lo hizo, por el contrario, su cuerpo reaccionó con rapidez a esas caricias, para cuando la mano de Yuri encontró la entrepierna del mayor, esté se topó con una erección. – Así que si te caliento-. Dijo al comprobar el estado de excitación del otro, por eso, deshizo el nudo con el que la toalla se sujetaba y esta cayó al suelo, dejando completamente desnudo al hombre frente a él.

\- Quédate a dormir esta noche conmigo Yuri-. Las manos de JJ tomaron el rostro del rubio mientras le hablaba. – Desde hace mucho deseo tú calor, deja que te acompañe esta y muchas noches más mi dulce gatito-. Se inclinó y puso sus labios sobre los de Yuri, lo besó con ansia y deseo, devorando sus labios como un león hambriento, mientras el otro se dejaba seducir, correspondiendo cada movimiento en una sincronía absoluta e irrefrenable.

Y así fue como ambos se dejaron arrastrar por la sensual melodía del deseo, estaba mal y ambos lo sabían, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y sensaciones, lejanos en su mente y corazón, pero unidos en la perfección de sus cuerpos.

Jean se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa de su pequeño amante, en menos de lo que imaginó ya lo estaba cargando en brazos y lo dejaba caer en la cama, la visión de ese cuerpo delicado y juvenil sobre las sabanas lo estaba haciendo perder la razón, a la mierda las presiones sociales, al diablo el control que sus padres ejercían sobre su carrera, que se jodan los admiradores, los patrocinadores, y toda la sarta de estupideces que acompañan a un atleta de éxito. En esta noche lo único que valía la pena era fusionar su cuerpo con aquel que había añorado desde hace tiempo, era peligroso, ilegal y sería un escándalo si los demás lo supieran, pero tras esas cuatro paredes, y esa puerta cerrada con seguro, eran solo ellos dos, dos almas que necesitaban el calor de su mutua compañía, dos cuerpos que se deshacían en caricias del uno para el otro.

Por su parte Yuri se desvanecía en momentos del pasado, se había rendido ante la propuesta de Leroy luego de escucharlo llamarle "gatito" de forma tan sugerente, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo habían llamado así? – _Un año y poco más_ \- recordó el muchacho en su mente. Cuando JJ besó su cuello, pudo sentir sus dientes lastimando su piel, seguramente eso dejaría una marca, se alegró de que fuera en un lugar que fácilmente podría tapar con la ropa, nunca antes había sentido esto, las fuertes manos del canadiense apretaron su trasero, lo estrujaba con lujuria, a su voluntad y deseo, provocándole sensaciones que lo llevarían al climax sin duda alguna, muy diferente a su anterior y único amante, con el que compartió solo tres noches, tres veces le fueron suficientes para comprobar que no había futuro en esa relación.

\- Gatito, eres tan sensual, te deseo, te deseo como a nadie-. Le susurró JJ al oído mientras le separaba las piernas y su dedo invadía poco a poco su interior preparándolo para lo que venía.

El rubio cerró los ojos y recordó el rostro de quien le había quitado la virginidad, le había dicho algo parecido, lo había llamado de la misma forma, pero sus movimientos eran tan diferentes. – _Gatito, eres tan dulce, te quiero, te quiero mucho_ -. Le había dicho Viktor cubriendo su rostro de besos y acunándolo entre sus brazos la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, si se esforzaba aún podía recordar el aliento de este sobre él, apestaba a cigarro y alcohol, solo de esa forma se había dado el valor de estar con Yuri, de llevarlo a su cama en una noche luego de un torneo de la división Junior, ambos lejos de casa, ambos en eterna soledad que solo podía mitigarse cuando estaban juntos.

Esa noche fría Viktor y Yuri celebraban el triunfo de este último en la habitación de un hotel cercano a la sede del torneo, en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, el mayor bebió la primera copa, y a esas le siguieron muchas más, alentado en parte por Yuri, cada vez que el menor deseaba brindar era Viktor quien se bebía la copa suya y la de Yuri, al final, con la guardia baja, el en ese entonces tetracampeón del mundo se rindió ante la amenaza de su adorado gatito, aquel que jamás seguía sus consejos, - _Bésame o buscaré a alguien más que lo haga_ -. Y de esa forma Viktor lo besó, dulce y con suavidad, acarició su rostro y con su otra mano lo sujetó de la cintura, lo atrajo despacio hacia él y lo mantuvo así hasta que Yuri fue capaz de mover sus labios y corresponder aquel beso de adultos.

\- Estás haciendo trampa gatito, me provocas cuando sabes que no puedo avanzar más contigo-. Le susurró cuando dio por terminado el beso.

\- No avanzas más porque no quieres, yo no me negaría-. Dijo Yuri, seguro de sí mismo, su cuerpo aunque aún joven, ansiaba un despertar sexual.

\- No puedo, no me atrevería a hacerte daño-. Contestó Viktor y depositó un beso puro y casto sobre la frente del rubio.

\- Sé que no lo harías, por eso tú eres a quien deseo, eres mi ángel-. Estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla del mayor. – Llegará alguien más y lo sabes, a mi edad, ¿cuantos se te insinuaron?, tu y yo tenemos una fisionomía parecida, tú pasaste por lo que yo estoy pasando ahora, soy agradable a la vista de los hombres que no tienen inhibiciones y algunos hablan de amor, prometen cumplir sueños, te hacen explotar la mente con emociones dulces que te llenan el alma-.

\- ¡Basta!, sabes que te cuidaré de todos ellos, tienes que decirme si alguien intenta propasarse contigo, lo pondré en su lugar-. Interrumpió Viktor a Yuri.

\- ¿Y qué haré cuando no estés aquí para protegerme mi dulce ángel?-. Preguntó el menor con sus ojos llenos de melancolía.

\- ¿A dónde más iría? Siempre estaré a tu lado-. Lo ojos de Viktor se humedecieron, su corazón era tan frágil.

\- La vida da mil vueltas, no sabemos que nos deparará el mañana, además, no quiero depender de ti toda la vida-. Yuri se acurrucó en los brazos de su compañero de equipo.

\- Yuri, promete que nunca me dejarás-. Pegó su mejilla a la cabeza del chico, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello.

\- No puedo prometer eso-. Levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos. – Mi corazón está ansioso de conquistar el mundo en todos los aspectos, Viktor, mi querido Viktor, mi alma ansia sentir pasión, una pasión loca que te destroza y al mismo tiempo te da la fuerza para crecer, para revolucionar al mundo por completo-. El menor hablaba con una confianza y determinación dignas de alguien mucho mayor.

\- Nunca podré entenderte Yuri, te quiero tanto, pero por más que trato, no puedo saber que lo que verdaderamente habita en tu corazón-. Una lágrima amarga surcó la mejilla del albino.

\- No tienes que entenderme, solo quiéreme, acompáñame y enséñame a ser un adulto-. El menor se acomodó de rodillas frente a Viktor, besó su mejilla y limpió aquella lágrima con sus labios, luego, buscó su boca y lo besó por segunda vez, con una maestría impecable, cada movimiento estudiado y enfocado a hacer disfrutar a su compañero.

\- Aprendes bien la técnica, pero ¿Y el sentimiento?-. Preguntó el mayor cuando apartó a Yuri de sus labios. – Esta noche, no quiero que aprendas nada, no voy a enseñarte nada, solo, voy a trasmitirte mis sentimientos, escúchalos gatito, porfavor, compréndelos y acéptalos-. Se inclinó para besar a Yuri, usando su lengua en movimientos al azar, sin sincronía, solo enfocados a entregarse por completo a la persona que había minimizado su soledad, aquel que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo, a quien deseaba proteger y ver crecer como patinador y como ser humano.

Yuri por fin se relajó, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, mientras este hacía lo mismo en su cintura, pronto, los labios de Viktor abandonaron los suyos y se refugiaron en su cuello, lamiendo su piel con delicadeza y ternura. Aprovechando su mayor estatura y complexión, el mayor se inclinó aún más sobre el joven, obligándolo a recostarse sobre la alfombra, le desdobló y extendió las piernas con cuidado, lo trataba como algo precioso, frágil y sensible, el rubio no decía nada, pero su pecho empezaba a subir y bajar con mayor rapidez, su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo entero temblaba debido a una combinación de emociones como el miedo, la intriga y el deseo. Fue despojado de su ropa con lentitud, las manos de Viktor estaban frías al contacto con su piel, pero esto rápidamente era compensado con los besos que recibía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo que iba quedando desnudo.

\- Ahhhgg-. Gimió cuando sintió a JJ penetrándolo luego de haberlo estimulado, eso lo trajo enseguida al presente, prestándole toda la atención a su acompañante actual.

\- Lo siento gatito, no tengo lubricante aquí, hice lo mejor que pude-. Se excusó el mayor.

\- No importa, me gusta que duela un poco-. Confesó el menor, antes de sonreír y distraer su mente de aquella molestia besando los labios sensuales del moreno.

\- Debiste decirme eso antes-. Murmuró el chico y mordisqueó los labios que lo besaban, mientras que de una sola estocada, entro por completo en él, deleitándose con la estrechez de su cuerpo, que segundos antes lo rechazaba y ahora lo abrazaba por completo, manteniéndolo completamente dentro.

\- Ahhh.. ahhh JJ-. Volvió a gemir Yuri. – Esto es real, es jodidamente real, oh! Se siente tan bien, .. ¡hazlo! Cógeme fuerte, cógeme hasta que olvide mi nombre y solo pueda gritar el tuyo-. Ordenó el menor, lo que Jean tomó como reto personal.

Le levantó una pierna y sacó brevemente su miembro del interior de Yuri, solo para volverlo a penetrar bruscamente una y otra vez, pero no se conformaba con eso, quería hacerle sentir a su amante la misma pasión que él estaba experimentando en ese instante.

\- Ven, ponte arriba-. Lo agarró por las caderas y con gran facilidad lo levantó, acomodándose el sobre la cama y Yuri sobre su entrepierna.

\- ¿Quieres verme tomar el control? Pervertido-. Dijo el ruso, pero se lamió los labios y con deseo comenzó a bajar su cuerpo introduciendo la hombría de su amante poco a poco en él, JJ le extendió las manos y Yuri las tomó para conservar el equilibrio mientras movía su cuerpo arriba y abajo, a su propio ritmo, con sus propios deseos marcándole lo que debía y quería hacer a continuación, ansioso y para deleite de su amante, soltó su mano derecha del agarre del canadiense, y comenzó a tocarse, su miembro ya estaba duro así que lo recorrió de la base a la punta con lentitud, dándole un sugerente espectáculo a su amante que no podía quitarle la vista de encima, JJ levantó la cadera inconscientemente, queriendo fusionarse con Yuri por completo, cuando este tocó la punta de su propio pene dibujando círculos con su dedo pulgar, emitiendo jadeos cada vez más altos.

\- Déjame continuar a mí, es mi nombre el que quiero oírte decir entre esos gemidos-. Quitó la mano de Yuri de su cuerpo y empezó a estimularlo, mientras el menor seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo con mayor rapidez.

La forma de moverse de JJ era tan diferente de su primera vez, él era apasionado y violento, Yuri se estremecía de solo sentir su mano sobre la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, y su miembro golpeando una y otra vez el punto G en su interior.

Con Viktor, todo había sido distinto, permitiéndose hacer una comparación entre aquella primera vez y esta rememoró de nuevo esa noche como si hubiese sido ayer, mientras yacía en la alfombra completamente desnudo, vio como el mayor se deshacía también de su ropa, lo había visto desnudo antes en los vestidores, así que conocía ampliamente lo que se escondía bajo esas prendas, pero se sorprendió al sentir un calor en sus mejillas cuando vio la erección de Viktor, él había sido quien la provocará y eso cambiaba todo, ya no podía verlo con la inocencia de antes.

\- Sonrojado te ves adorable-. Dijo el albino y acarició la mejilla de Yuri, para después deslizar sus manos dibujando "s" sobre su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su hombría, que apenas despertaba, manteniéndose aún pequeña y rosada. – Me pregunto si tu sabor es tan dulce como tu rostro-. Sonrió y bajó su cabeza, besando los muslos de Yuri, yendo cada vez más al centro hasta rosar primero con sus labios, luego con su lengua aquel pequeño lugar secreto en el cuerpo de su pequeño amante.

\- Viktor no.. -. El chico cerró las piernas en un acto reflejo, se sentía avergonzado, quería dar marcha atrás a todo de repente y escapar corriendo de allí, pero era demasiado tarde, Viktor no lo dejaría huir.

\- Relájate, yo me haré cargo de todo-. Dijo el mayor y cumplió su palabra, estimuló con su boca el miembro de Yuri, lo lamió por completo cuando este porfin despertó mostrando una erección deliciosa y adorable, apretó suavemente los testículos del muchacho, mientras lo mantenía dentro de su boca.

Yuri echó la cabeza hacia atrás y buscó la mano de Viktor, él se la tendió y se sujetaron fuertemente mientras el cuerpo del más joven se estremeció bruscamente, alcanzando el orgasmo con facilidad dada su inexperiencia. Avergonzado busco el rostro de su amante, lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, pero a la vez le provocó el deseo tremendo de lograr que Viktor experimentara el mismo placer que él le estaba provocando.

\- Definitivamente si, tu sabor es muy dulce-. Afirmó relamiéndose de los labios y los restos del semen que Yuri había vertido en su boca.

\- Viktor yo…-. Un dedo sobre sus labios lo hizo callar, deseaba decirle a Viktor que el también quería intentar eso, él también deseaba probar su sabor y provocarle olas de placer.

\- Yuri, mi dulce Yuri.. porfavor se completamente mío esta noche y todas las demás que nos restan de vida-. Viktor lo miró unos instantes antes de separarle las piernas, se acomodó en su entrada y lentamente fue abriéndose paso en ese cuerpo virgen, dulce, delicioso e inocente.

\- Ahhh Viktor, Viktor-. Gimió su nombre mientras sentía el peso del cuerpo del mayor sobre él, se aferro fuertemente a su espalda, mientras Viktor permanecía inmóvil, dejando que el cuerpo de Yuri se acostumbrara a la invasión, lo cubrió de besos y saboreo el sabor salado de las lágrimas que se le escapaban al rubio debido a las sensaciones experimentadas.

Pocos instantes después y sin dejar de susurrarle palabras dulces al oído Viktor comenzó a moverse en su interior, primero suavemente y después con más rapidez y fuerza, todo debidamente controlado, atento a los gestos del pequeño, decenas de veces le preguntó si le dolía a lo que el menor negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.

Fueron minutos maravillosos, momentos en que aunque el cuerpo de Viktor aún se sentía frío logro llenar su corazón de una calidez magnifica, se sentía querido y protegido, lograba sentirse a salvo entre sus brazos sin importar lo difícil que había sido su pasado y lo complicado que se vislumbraba su futuro.

Buscó los labios del albino y este complació su deseo, fundiéndose por completo con él, Viktor trataba de trasmitir todo el cariño que sentía por el pequeño que llenaba sus días de alegría, completamente entregado y con las inhibiciones apagadas debido al alcohol que aún circulaba en su organismo se corrió dentro de Yuri, pero se negó a separarse de él y se mantuvo en su interior por un rato más, mientras el semen vertido dentro comenzaba a salir y resbalar por entre las delgadas piernas del menor.

\- Ahhh, JJ, sigue! Sigue!.. oh cielos! Se siente jodidamente bien, estoy.. aahh JJ.. me vengo ahhh Jean!..-. Gritaba sin importarle nada, los recuerdos de su pasado se desvanecieron en el instante en que las caricias de su amante lo llevaron a la cima del placer, una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, cada poro de su piel se erizo y sin poder contenerse más se corrió en la mano y el vientre del moreno, sin vergüenza ni complejos abrió los ojos y con gran placer observó como Jean se llevaba la mano a los labios y lamia con lujuria el semen que escurría de entre sus dedos.

\- Eres el manjar más exquisito que he probado-. Dijo el chico, luego, lo tomó por el trasero, se lo separó y levantó sus caderas varias veces para penetrarlo, en vista que el rubio estaba agotado, giró nuevamente en la cama sin romper la unión de sus cuerpos y lo colocó debajo de él, le levantó las pierna y comenzó a salir y entrar en él apasionadamente, logrando que Yuri volviera a jadear e impidiéndole recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. – Esto aún no ha acabado, aún quiero más de ti-. Buscó los labios de Yuri con ansiedad y sus lenguas se encontraron en una frenética danza que los estaba volviendo locos, incapaz de seguir retrasando sus deseos, Jean alcanzó el orgasmo, su semen se vertió en el interior de Yuri y este pudo sentir el líquido caliente que aliviaba por completo el dolor que esas estocadas le habían provocado.

Cansado y satisfecho JJ se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Yuri, le pasó un brazo por atrás del cuello y dejó que este se recargara en su hombro.

\- Tenías razón, no hay nada que yo te pudiera enseñar, ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en la vida-. Admitió el canadiense y se volteó hacia Yuri esperando que este le confirmara lo mismo.

\- No estuvo mal, fue bastante bueno, recodaré esta noche-. Dijo el menor y enseguida se incorporó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, se cubría con la sábana mientras buscaba su ropa que había quedado dispersa por el suelo de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces? Regrese a la cama ahora mismo jovencito-. Dijo JJ con un puchero en los labios.

\- Me voy, mi avión sale temprano-. Sentenció el adolescente mientras se ponía la ropa interior y los jeans.

\- Quédate, pediré un taxi para ti por la mañana que te lleve a recoger tu maleta y luego al aeropuerto-. Pidió Jean sentado en la cama.

\- ¡Vamos! No me digas que a ti también te cuesta decir adiós, ¡madura y tómalo como lo que es: un acostón de una sola noche!-. Se terminó de poner la camisa y recogía sus zapatos cuando le gritó a JJ.

\- Yuri yo no…-. Trató de decir el mayor, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Yuri.

\- No digas nada más, decir algo es un error, te juro que si dices que dejarás a tu novia o algo así, te asesinaré-. Yuri se rió sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Es complicado! Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de explicarte..-. Volvió a tratar de excusarse pero fue interrumpido por un Yuri que ya se encaminaba a la salida.

\- ¡Maldito cliché romántico!, odio todo ese estúpido romance y cursilería, sobre todo cuando son falsos-. Fulminó con la mirada a JJ. – Las explicaciones no tienes que dármelas a mi idiota, esas se las debes a tu prometida, Cuando quieras divertirte otra vez, búscame, pero no actúes como un imbécil arrepentido luego de terminar, afronta las consecuencias de tus acciones-. Yuri salió de la habitación y dejó a un sorprendido JJ en medio de un mar de confusión.

De camino a su hotel, Yuri decidió caminar, después de todo, solo eran unas pocas cuadras, el cuerpo le dolía un poco, era una sensación parecida a la que experimentaba luego de una dura sesión de entrenamiento.

\- Ese idiota sí que ha conseguido hacerme sudar, tendré que darme una ducha nuevamente al llegar a mi habitación-. Se quejó el menor en voz alta. - ¿Porqué tuvo que arruinarlo todo a último momento? Él era perfecto para alguien como yo-. Apretó los puños y los dientes apurando el paso, tratando de repeler esos recuerdos que otra vez lo abrumaban pero le fue imposible. - ¿Acaso todos están obsesionados con el estúpido romance? Que mediocre forma de depender de alguien-. Masculló con odio mientras revivía sus días con Viktor a su lado.

Esa noche, la de su primera vez, fue tomado en brazos por el mayor, Viktor lo puso en la cama y lo arropó con cariño, se acostó a su lado, aún desnudos ambos, lo abrazó el resto de la noche y de tanto en tanto despertaba para ver que Yuri estuviera bien.

A la mañana siguiente la primera pregunta del día fue - _¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-._ Por supuesto que le dolía el cuerpo, pero le dolía más el orgullo, Viktor esta encima de él a cada instante, tratándolo como un niño, ¿Acaso pensaba que era así de frágil? ¿Por qué no volvía a ser el de antes?

El viaje de vuelta a casa con Viktor fue una tortura para Yuri, se le pegaba demasiado y le preguntaba demasiadas cosas, Yuri incluso lo golpeó un par de veces para que se callará de una buena vez y lo dejará ver la película que proyectaban en el avión, aterrizaron y fue un alivio para el menor llegar a casa con su abuelo, Viktor tuvo que ir entonces a la suya, pero su actitud fue la misma durante varios días después, cada que se encontraban en los entrenamientos.

\- Yuri, perdóname porfavor, no me odies, te lo pido, haré cualquier cosa para hacerte olvidar lo que pasó-. Le soltó de repente el mayor con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando le pidió ir afuera durante unos instantes en la pista en la que solían entrenar en Rusia.

\- ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! Yo no te odio idiota, la única razón por la que no te soporto es por ese comportamiento estúpido que has tenido últimamente, me compras obsequios, me preguntas demasiadas cosas, me halagas todo el tiempo, Me abrazas a cada rato, ¡Odio eso!-. Yuri desvió la mirada. – Actúas como si me debieras algo, como si necesitara ser compensado y consolado-.

\- Eres mi pequeño gatito, y compartimos momentos muy íntimos, es normal que quiera estar pendiente de ti, yo quiero cuidarte el resto de mi vida, me aseguraré que jamás te falte nada-. Contestó Viktor

\- ¡No quiero ser tu pequeño gatito! Soy Yuri Plisetsky y quiero conseguir las cosas por mí mismo, si no puedes verme como tú igual no quiero volver a hablar contigo nunca más-. Dijo furioso el rubio.

\- Por supuesto que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas, eres la persona más determinada que he conocido en mi vida, y quiero estar allí para verte triunfar-. Dijo Viktor con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Yuri. – Vayamos esta tarde al cine ¿qué te parece? Me quedaré en silencio mientras esté la película-. Confirmó alegremente Viktor con su usual gesto amigable, de las lágrimas que antes había derramado ya solo quedaban sus pestañas humedecidas.

Dos veces más hicieron el amor, pasaron algunas tardes juntos, pero al final, su relación, si es que se le podía llamar así, no iba a ningún lado, Viktor jamás pudo dejar de comportarse como alguien protector y un guía profesional, el tenía la necesidad de ser necesitado y Yuri no deseaba ser protegido, ansiaba más que nada ser independiente y no necesitar a nadie, confiaba solo en su propia fuerza para sobresalir, Yuri jamás dejó que Viktor entrará en su corazón y Viktor terminó por darse cuenta que Yuri no era su pequeño gatito, era un felino salvaje que de vez en cuando acudía a su ventana reclamando un poco de atención.

Para ambos fue doloroso, tanto que jamás hablaron de ello con formalidad, solo siguieron tratándose como amigos, como hermanos quizá, preocupándose el uno por el otro pero sin interferir, lo único que Viktor alguna vez escuchó de Yuri al respecto de su relación fue _– No hubiera elegido a nadie más para ser el primero, siempre estarás en mí y yo siempre estaré en ti, esta fue una decisión que tu y yo tomamos por igual, no tienes que culparte o arrepentirte de nada-._

Cuando Yuri llegó a su hotel en Canadá, no podía detener las lágrimas que rodaban sin control por su rostro, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptar el que Viktor se hubiese ido de su lado y ahora estuviera en Japón entrenando al otro Yuuri? El mismo lo había alejado.

Entró a su habitación y se quitó la ropa rápidamente, estaba a punto de echarla al montón de la ropa sucia en el baño, pero antes, aspiró su aroma, era el olor de Jean Jacques, se había quedado penetrado en la tela, podría jurar que incluso en su piel. De repente, cambió de opinión, se puso de nuevo la camiseta y la ropa interior, salió del cuarto de baño y se fue a la cama, esa noche dormiría embelesado por el aroma del hombre que podía llevarlo al éxtasis total sin pedirle a cambio su corazón, después de todo, Yuri guardaba su alma atormentada con recelo y egoísmo solo para él mismo.


	2. Born to die

Capítulo 2. Born to die

Las semanas que siguieron fueron de intenso entrenamiento, Yuri Plisetsky tenía poco tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la copa Rostelecom, después de su humillación en Canadá por haber quedado en segundo lugar, debía lucirse en su propio país, jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si fuese incapaz de clasificar al Grand Prix Final.

JJ le enviaba mensajes con insistencia, pero el rubio se negaba a contestarlos, al final, incluso se aburrió de revisar las redes sociales donde el canadiense presumía sus logros, sus actividades y el tiempo que pasaba con su "hermosa novia" según leyó Yuri en la última fotografía que vio de ellos dos juntos.

Viktor también le escribía, le contaba cosas que a Yuri le parecían estúpidas, fotografías de paisajes y comidas japoneses inundaban la conversación casi unilateral que mantenía con su compatriota, lo que terminó por estresarlo fue cuando empezó a hablarle de Yuuri Katsuki, de lo mucho que había mejorado en su patinaje, de cómo se había desenvuelto en China y demás observaciones que al adolescente no le importaban en lo más mínimo, o eso quería creer, pues luego de escribirle un párrafo lleno de palabras altisonantes e informarle con firmeza que sería él quien se quedaría con la medalla de oro apagó el celular, estaba harto.

Para su sorpresa, mientras se mantuvo alejado del aparato, el pequeño patinador pudo relajarse, convivir con Lilia y Yakov todos los días no era su escenario soñado, pero un día con sinceridad aceptó que había algo tranquilizante en esa casa, San Petersburgo estaba casi a 700 kilómetros de distancia de Moscú, por lo que desde muy joven tuvo que conformarse con vivir solo en un apartamento acondicionado y subvencionado para los atletas de élite que recibían apoyo del gobierno de su país, como él. Y aunque veía a su abuelo con cierta frecuencia, no era lo mismo que tenerlo todos los días a su lado, pero fue el mismo Yuri quien había suplicado a su abuelo que lo dejará ir a aquella ciudad lejana para entrenarse y competir como parte del equipo nacional, por lo que nunca se había quejado de sentirse solo o lejos de casa.

Yakov y Lilia cuidaban de él, aunque el trato con su entrenador no había mejorado nada pues Yuri aún seguía desobedeciéndolo y retando sus límites, pero la mujer insistía en enseñarle no solo ballet sino también buenos modales y ponía un énfasis muy marcado en que el adolescente mejorara las calificaciones que obtenía en sus estudios, los cuales hacía en línea y con tutores provisionales, era capaz de sacarlo de la pista de patinaje si tenía en puertas algún examen importante.

Y aunque Yuri protestará todo el tiempo, disfrutaba ese lugar y sus tareas, especialmente cocinar la cena, los Pirozhkis que su abuelo le había enseñado a hacer le salían a la perfección, incluso su gato se arremolinaba a sus pies cada vez que estaba en la cocina, esperando atento a que algún trozo cayera frente a él.

Pero a esos días que fueron como una bocanada de aire fresco, les seguiría una tormenta de emociones incontrolables y de vuelta a la coraza de frialdad y autosuficiencia que solo se vio interrumpida con la visita de su abuelo, probó los pirozhkis que tanta felicidad le daban, no solo por su delicioso sabor, sino por la calidez y amor que estos le permitían experimentar cada vez que los comía.

Luego de un rato, Yuri regresó al hotel cercano a donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro, se hallaba de tan buen humor que incluso pensó en ir a buscar a JJ para saludarlo, pero, apenas entró en el edificio se topó con Viktor, rodeado de reporteros y siendo el centro de atención como siempre. Con esa odiosa sonrisa trataba de desviar la atención, sus respuestas siempre fueron para poner a Yuri Katsuki como lo verdaderamente importante en esa competencia, aunque el debutante en realidad era él, no el japonés, este también era su momento.

\- ¡Vaya es Yurio!-. Lo señaló Viktor cuando levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la del rubio.

Los reporteros rápidamente volcaron su atención en él y Viktor aprovechó para acercarse, abrazarlo y acercarlo a él, mientras hablaba del programa corto que el mismo le había coreografiado.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo te creerás el mejor de Rusia?-. Levantó el brazo y con violencia se liberó del agarre del aún campeón mundial. – Esta competencia es mía-. Declaró furioso porque el otro seguía sonriendo como si nada, ¿Acaso no lo consideraba un rival digno de preocupación?

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, no respondió ninguna pregunta a los reporteros y se encaminó a los elevadores, allí encontró a Yuuri Katsuki subiendo al elevador vacío, detuvo la puerta con el pie antes de que cerrara por completo.

\- ¿Porqué te escabulles?-. Reclamó desde el umbral, y luego se metió en el elevador cuando vio la sonrisa boba de su interlocutor.

\- Yurio, cuánto tiempo-. Saludó el pelinegro, y oprimió el botón que lo llevaría al octavo piso.

Los dos estaban en silencio, Yuri se contenía por no desquitar su enojo sobre el chico que por unos días lo acogió en su casa.

\- Esforcémonos en la copa Rostelecom-. Dijo tímidamente el japonés rompiendo el silencio de aquel momento.

\- Te dejaré en vergüenza aquí en Moscú, haré que Viktor se quede en Rusia-. Dijo casi en automático y al instante se arrepintió, pero no retiró sus palabras luego de ver una media sonrisa en los labios de Katsuki, ¿Él tampoco lo tomaba en serio?

Vio como Yuuri bajaba del ascensor una vez que las puertas se abrieron en el piso ocho, se despidió con un ademán pero Yuri le cerró la puerta en las narices, luego oprimió el botón que lo llevaría un piso más arriba.

\- My lady, estaba esperando por ti-. Sonó la voz inconfundible del canadiense, que recargado en la pared frente a la puerta del elevador miraba fijamente al ruso.

\- ¿Con esas frases tan patéticas conquistas a las mujeres?-. Resopló molesto el adolescente, mientras salía del ascensor y se encaminaba hacia su alcoba.

\- Contigo no funciona nada Yuri Plisestsky, eres tan diferente a los demás, hombres y mujeres-. Dijo el más alto mientras se interponía en el camino del más joven.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo-. Replicó el rubio e intentó apartarlo sin éxito, por el contrario, las manos que utilizó para empujarlo, ahora estaban presas en el agarre de JJ.

\- No he dejado de pensar en ti, nunca respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes ¿Te estás haciendo el difícil?-. Inquirió, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Yuri.

\- Nunca he sido fácil, pero esta noche me siento un poco solo -. Sonrió de forma sugerente. - Porque no me haces sentir bien y vienes a dar un paseo por el lado salvaje-. Se mordió el labio inferior, no podía negar que también había estado pensando en el calor de JJ durante sus noches solitarias en San Petersburgo.

\- Ya verás lo que tengo preparado para ti gatito-. Se inclinó para probar esos suaves y rosados labios, pero nunca llegó a tocarlos.

\- Yurio, te estaba buscando-. Viktor acababa de salir del ascensor y de espaldas a Yuri contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Lo que sea que tengas que decirme hazlo en la pista mañana que estemos en la competencia-. De un movimiento se soltó del agarre de JJ y aprovechando que este no haría nada frente a Viktor, lo esquivó y se dirigió a su habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué hay Viktor?!-. Saludó informalmente el chico de cabello oscuro, con sonrisa cínica y un guiño.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?-. Inquirió el mayor con una seriedad absoluta.

\- Lo mismo que todos los demás, llevarme el oro a casa-. Respondió JJ

\- No te hagas el ingenuo conmigo, sabes de lo que estoy hablando-. Volvió a amenazar el ruso.

\- No es algo que deba importarte, que yo sepa, ahora solo eres el entrenador particular de Yuuri Katsuki, enfócate en eso-. Contesto JJ y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Viktor, pasó a su lado y este lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No te atrevas a hacerle daño porque te las verás conmigo-. Dijo el albino cuando JJ estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

\- Viktor no te ofendas pero, él asusta más que tú-. Sonrió y siguió caminando hasta perderse al doblar la esquina.

Yuri se encerró en su habitación, solo para escuchar minutos después que tocaban su puerta. El rubio no se movió de su lugar, en lugar de abrir, comenzó a desvestirse para cambiar su ropa por algo más adecuado para dormir.

\- Yurio, sé que estas allí-. Era Viktor quien tocaba insistentemente con su mano enfundada en un costoso guante de piel.

El menor solo hizo un gesto de desagrado, no tenía el menor interés por hablar con su ex compañero de equipo, seguramente le daría un sermón que le haría doler la cabeza.

\- Yuri, no quiero que te pase nada malo, por favor, habla conmigo, estoy preocupado-. Le habló Viktor una vez más, esta vez, utilizando su nombre y no su apodo.

Desde dentro, Yuri solo quería gritarle que no necesitaba que se preocuparan por él, pero eso alentaría a Viktor a seguir hablándole, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio y dejó que el otro se cansara y se fuera resignado al no conseguir nada.

Después de un rato de no escuchar nada más, se recostó en la cama y se concentró en repasar mentalmente su rutina, pero pasaron unos pocos minutos y otra vez tocaron a su puerta, apretó los labios para no dejar escapar un grito de "lárgate de aquí, no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo", pero en lugar de escuchar la voz serena de Viktor, escuchó una voz grave y bulliciosa.

\- Crazy boy, open the door, deja que te haga compañía esta noche-. Era JJ que había esperado a que Viktor se fuera, después de todo, no tenía intención de renunciar a su nueva obsesión.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te extrañé-. Yuri abrió la puerta, llevaba puesta solo una camiseta que le iba demasiado grande, por lo que un hombro le queda descubierto, y llevaba las piernas desnudas, mostrando un aspecto inocente pero provocativo al mismo tiempo.

\- También te extrañé, no te imaginas cuanto-. Se metió en la habitación y tomó entre sus brazos a Yuri, lo cargó con facilidad mientras el chico enredaba las piernas en su cintura y los brazos en su cuello, sosteniéndolo de las caderas cerró la puerta empujándola con el pie y con rapidez lo besó, ansiaba unir nuevamente sus labios a los del ruso desde que lo había dejado sólo en aquel hotel de Canadá, lo besó violentamente, casi lastimándolo, y no se detuvo hasta hartarse de ese dulce sabor. Sentía calor por todo su cuerpo, deseaba tocar libremente al ser culpable de sus más eróticas fantasías, aquel cuyo recuerdo no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, lo arrojó a la cama y vio con agrado como este se quedaba quieto, dispuesto a recibirlo nuevamente en su lecho. – Yuri, te amo, me he enamorado como idiota de ti, no dejo de pensarte-. Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre él.

\- Shhh, no digas nada más, solo disfruta-. Con su dedo índice silencio al moreno. – Deja que te toque, quiero sentirte-. Sus manos se deslizaron sin ningún pudor por el torso de su amante, metiendo sus delgados dedos por debajo de la camisa, buscó el borde de su pantalón para ir aún más allá, por encima de la ropa interior pudo tentar esa bulto que para su agrado ya estaba duro y ansioso de atención. Lo cual comprobó con facilidad cuando logró arrancar unos jadeos a su acompañante. Estaba atento a sus gestos y movimientos que lo invitaban a continuar su labor de darle placer, pero de repente se vio interrumpido por el timbre agudo de un celular en el bolsillo de JJ.

\- Ah, lo siento, lo apagaré-. Dijo el mayor, sacando el aparato de su bolsillo, pero en cuanto vio la pantalla se levantó de la cama y contestó. – ¿Isabella, que sucede?-. Se alejó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero aún así se podía escuchar lo que decía. – Si, he llegado bien al hotel, por supuesto que sí, iremos a Barcelona después de esto, no tienes que preocuparte, ¿Cómo están todos en casa?, Me alegra escuchar eso, claro que si cariño, también te amo, no te pierdas la trasmisión de mi participación, nos vemos pronto hermosa-. Cortó la llamada y contempló a Yuri que aún estaba en la cama. – Yuri, quiero explicarte que esto no significa nada…-. Levantaba su celular, haciendo referencia a la conversación que acaba de tener.

\- JJ, ven conmigo, continuemos donde nos quedamos-. Abrió los brazos invitándolo a volver a la cama.

\- Te amo tanto, eres el mejor-. JJ sonrió y caminó hasta Yuri, dejando que este lo abrazara.

\- Sólo tratemos de divertirnos mientras tanto, a veces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino es duro, déjame besarte como el chico loco que soy y que te gusta tanto, esta es la última vez, escoge bien tus últimas palabras porque no quiero volver a escuchar que me amas, esto que somos tú y yo no existe, nació para morir-. Acercó los labios al moreno y lo besó, jugando con su lengua y succionado la humedad de su boca.

El canadiense lo escuchó confundido, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Yuri lo besó todo en su mente se desvaneció, las manos que ahora lo tocaban con mucho más confianza lo hacían corresponder con la misma pasión, sus movimientos eran completamente naturales, aquella entrega fue incluso mejor que la primera vez, con nadie antes se había complementado tan bien en la cama, esa noche hicieron el amor como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al día siguiente, luego de que Yuri lo echara de su habitación durante la madrugada por haberlo llamado "cariño" se levantó temprano, no importaba el haberse desvelado, estaba lleno de energía, se dirigió a la pista para entrenar un poco antes del evento de esa noche, tenía la esperanza de ver nuevamente a su pequeño amante, pero el ruso jamás apareció.

El ruso en cambio, descanso hasta mediodía, luego, en lugar de ir a la pista donde seguramente se toparía con gente que no tenía ánimos de ver, salió a correr, eso le serviría como calentamiento, solo y con sus auriculares puestos, pensaba solo en la ejecución de su rutina: Agape, contaba con que su abuelo viniera a verlo esta vez.

Una vez que cayó la noche, el evento estaba a punto de iniciar, Yuri se reunió con Yakov y Lilia, estos le confirmaron que su abuelo probablemente no llegaría, estaba un poco delicado de salud, pero aun así haría lo posible por estar allí, así que el chico aún guardaba esperanzas.

En los vestidores terminó encontrando a Viktor y Yuuri Katsuki, cruzó miradas con ellos, pero no les habló, en su lugar se fue al otro extremo de la habitación, hacia estiramientos mientras seguía deseando que su abuelo viniera a ver su ágape, para así encontrar la motivación y realizar una ejecución perfecta que hasta ahora no había logrado.

\- ¿Ya oyeron? Emil también clavó un loop cuádruple. ¡Aplaudan!-. Dijo entusiasmado JJ, mientras aplaudía, Yuri lo escuchó y lo miraba de reojo, pero prefería ignorarlo, lo de su abuelo le preocupaba más.

\- ¿Eh? Disculpa, no te oí-. Dijo Yuuri, el único que quiso poner algo de atención a lo que decía el canadiense, pero este lo ignoró por completo y prefirió acercarse a Viktor.

\- Hiciste lo mismo en tu exhibición del año pasado. ¡Quiero verte de nuevo!- Le dijo a unos centímetros del rostro, aprovechando su complexión más robusta e intimidante.

\- No me acuerdo-. Respondió Viktor, impasible y sereno, con un semblante serio que no era muy común ver en él.

Después de escuchar que Michael Crispino estaba terminando su rutina, Viktor y Yuuri salieron hacia la pista, el mayor intentó establecer una mirada con Yuri Plisetsky, pero este lo ignoró, para su alivio Yakov entró en ese momento y llevó a su pupilo a otro lugar.

Viktor pudo entonces concentrarse en preparar al japonés para su rutina, se agacho a ajustar las agujetas de sus patines y luego le sonrió. Mientras esperaban, el público comenzó a ovacionarlo, - Viktor, Viktor-. Gritaba la gente, él, acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención los saludaba sonriente y emocionado, pero de repente, Yuuri lo jaló de la corbata e hizo que su atención se concentrara solamente en él.

\- Mi actuación ya comenzó Viktor, descuida, le mostraré mi amor a toda Rusia-. Le susurró al oído y se retiró hacia el centro de la pista, llenó de confianza y completamente entregado al Eros que él le había enseñado.

Al mismo tiempo, Yuri recibía la confirmación de Yakov: su abuelo no vendría esta noche, su corazón latió con fuerza, el pecho le dolía y la vista se le nublaba, apenas y escuchaba lo que Lilia le decía al oído en esos momentos, se recuperó un poco al ver Yuuri sobre la pista, admiró lo mucho que había mejorado desde que los dos compitieron en Japón, tendría que encontrar la fuerza de su ágape sobre la marcha.

Cuando la rutina de Yuuri finalizó, Lilia le ayudó a retirase la chaqueta, entonces dejó ver su vestuario, heredado de Viktor, al igual que el de Eros de Katsuki. Caminó hacia la pista y se encontró lado a lado con Viktor, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo, Yuuri también se sorprendió al encontrarse en su camino hacia el hielo.

\- Apártate cerdo-. Fue lo único que dijo y se dirigió a la pista, ni siquiera podía entender que les sorprendía tanto a esos dos, y porque habían puesto una sonrisa alegre y emocionada al verlo así.

El grito de su club de fans no se hizo esperar, aunado a que era el competidor local, el público realmente lo aclamó, pero ni eso podía tranquilizar la opresión que ahora sentía en el pecho. Se acercó a escuchar las últimas indicaciones de sus entrenadores, pero no podía entenderles nada, su mente estaba en otra parte, no tenía motivación, era simplemente incapaz de sentir su Ágape.

Y luego escuchó la calificación de Yuuri Katsuki, 109.97, superando nuevamente su marca personal, el japonés mejoraba cada vez más, su progreso era continuo y ascendente, ahora comprendía porque Viktor lo había elegido y porque estaba orgulloso de él, Yuri Plisetsky lo había subestimado, con la motivación adecuada, el pelinegro era un gran candidato para llevarse el oro en el Grand Prix, el rubio, sintió entonces un verdadero respeto por su rival.

Y entonces Viktor besó el patín de su alumno y todos gritaron emocionados. – _¡Ese idiota! ¡No es para tanto!_ -. Pensó el adolescente sintiéndose verdaderamente molesto, no importaba cuando se estuviera esforzando, estaba quedándose atrás.

\- Yurio ¡Animo!-. le gritó el pelinegro e inmediatamente después, también lo hizo Viktor.

\- Yurio ¡Animo!-. Alzó la voz, agitando su brazo con entusiasmo.

Yuri salió furioso a la pista cuando anunciaron su entrada, debió haber sabido desde un principio que sería incapaz de llevar esa coreografía a la perfección, Viktor como siempre, demostraba lo poco que en verdad lo conocía al habérsela asignado, si tan solo hubiese sido Eros, podría mostrarlo sin ningún problema, pero Ágape, el amor incondicional, ese jamás lo había sentido más que por su abuelo y estaba dudando que en verdad significara esa clase de amor fraternal.

Una coreografía adecuada para él hubiese sido una en la que no tuviera que depender de nadie para expresarla, su propia fuerza era suficiente, no necesitaba buscar nada en los demás, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiarla, ahora, se concentraría en los movimientos, en hacerlo perfecto y terminar su rutina lo más rápido posible. – _Demonios, no me encuentro tan mal para necesitar sus ánimos_ -. Se dijo a sí mismo, furioso porque siguieran tratándolo como a un niño, como alguien a quien tenerle compasión, un ser débil y fácil de derrotar. – _Maldición, no puedo sentir mi ágape, estoy irritado_ -. Repetía en su mente y al momento del primer salto, cayó, estaba tenso, desconcentrado y no pudo aterrizar correctamente, se levantó con rapidez, dispuesto a darlo todo, no aceptaría la derrota con tanta facilidad. - ¡ _Maldición! Llevaba un año sin fallar ese salto_ -. Se reprendió a sí mismo. – _He puesto sangre sudor y lágrimas desde aquella humillación_ -. Pensó mientras recordaba el enfrentamiento con Yuuri. – _Simplemente me falta experiencia_ -. Reconoció por primera vez, teniendo en cuenta que los demás competidores tenían más años de edad y de práctica.

El narrador no dejaba de halagarlo, el público le aplaudía sin parar, pero Yuri Plisetsky era incapaz de sentir ese apoyo, lo único que estaba en su mente era terminar su programa lo mejor posible, para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Terminó la canción y dio fin a su rutina, el público le dio una gran ovación y sus fans le arrojaron muchos peluches de gato, sus favoritos. De repente y contra toda probabilidad, unas orejas de gato cayeron sobre su cabeza y se amoldaron perfectamente, por supuesto, las chicas gritaron enloquecidas y el sintió que no se veía tan mal, incluso le agradaron y se las dejó puestas. Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando vio a JJ frente a él, le aplaudía con entusiasmo y luego se apartó ara dejarlo salir de la pista.

\- Oh, las damas primero-. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Yuri entonces pensó que él era mucho peor que Viktor y Yuuri, le decía cosas estúpidas en la cama cuando era más que obvio que eran solo encuentros ocasionales, no lo hubiese despreciado tanto si no le dijera esas mentiras sobre sus sentimientos, ¿Acaso pensaba que podía engañarlo al igual que una colegiala enamoradiza?, era una lástima, habrían podido pasar más momentos agradables si tan solo JJ hubiese sido más transparente en lo que respecta al tipo de relación que tenían, extrañaría sus caricias, pero no su falso romance, que en él, simplemente no funcionaba, el ruso había decidido terminar para siempre sus encuentros con el canadiense, nunca más volvería a estar con él.

Cuando dieron la puntuación Yuri se enteró que había quedado segundo, detrás de Katsuki, era algo que esperaba después de fallar su primer salto.

Luego de eso, se quedó a ver la rutina de JJ, era tal y como la recordaba en Canadá, espectacular, llena de energía y determinación, sin embargo también sonaba arrogante, la letra de la canción lo decía, JJ se veía a sí mismo como un Rey, uno al cual todos debían seguir, Yuri esbozó una sonrisa irónica, y luego dio media vuelta, sabía que el canadiense ganaría el primer puesto debido a la complejidad técnica de su programa, pero eso, solo le hacía querer ser mejor, lo derrotaría y así la pasión que ardía en su interior se convertiría en su fuerza, realizaría sus sueños y por fin, podría demostrarle a los demás, de todo lo que era capaz.

Continuara...


	3. Hero of the day

**_Gracias a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo n_n_**

\- "Podrías ser el entrenador de Yuuri solo por mañana"-. Le había soltado repentinamente Viktor a su ex entrenador Yakov mientras se retiraban del recinto.

Para sorpresa de todos y aún sin que Yuri lo comprendiera, Yakov aceptó y recibió al japonés bajo su tutela, durante la competencia del programa libre mientras Viktor regresaba a Japón, a fin de encargarse de su perro, Makacchin, que estaba grave en el veterinario.

Y aunque todo lo que sucedió causó conmoción, Yuri Plisetsky no se detuvo mucho a pensar en eso, había quedado en tercer lugar con su programa corto, derrotado nuevamente por JJ y Yuri Katsuki lo único que rondaba por su mente era pensar en alguna estrategia para remontar su puntaje en el programa libre.

Esa noche la pasó ansioso en su habitación, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, diciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que él podía dar más, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando lo tomó para ver quien lo llamaba confirmó que se trataba de JJ, estaba debatiéndose entre contestar o no cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

Silenció su móvil antes de levantarse, entonces caminó hacia la puerta y pegó el oído a esta, tratando de escuchar y descubrir quien estaba afuera, aunque se había prometido terminar con eso, se sentía tentado a abrir si era el canadiense.

\- Yuri Plisetsky, puedo ver la sombra de tus pies bajo la puerta-. Dijo la voz estricta de una mujer afuera de la habitación.

\- ¡Lilia!-. El chico se apresuró a abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la creadora de su coreografía del programa libre, para su sorpresa, también Yakov la acompañaba.

\- Tu celular-. Dijo el hombre, pero fue Lilia quien extendió la mano para recibirlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!-. Protestó el muchacho sin ceder el aparato.

\- Entrégamelo, esta noche debes descansar todo lo que puedas, ¿no es tu meta hacer historia en tu debut como sénior?-. Ordenó Lilia, al tiempo que jugaba con el propio orgullo del muchacho.

\- Bien, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver mi celular con que yo no pueda descansar-. Apagó el teléfono y lo entregó.

\- Viktor me comentó que quizá deberías tener más cuidado con tu forma de interactuar con otros competidores-. Informó Yakov rápidamente.

\- ¡Ese imbé...-. Iba a soltarse diciendo contra Nikiforov, pero Lilia puso una mano frente a él y fue suficiente para que el rubio se contuviera.

\- A lo que se refería es a que no debes caer en ninguna provocación, estamos casi en la recta final y sería muy tonto de tu parte si lo echaras todo a perder en el último momento, nadie puede decidir por ti, es tu turno de mostrar madurez y concéntrate en la verdadera meta-. Dijo Lilia, quien en los meses que había pasado a cargo del adolescente, había aprendido a manejar mejor su temperamento y usarlo como ventaja para convencerlo de hacer las cosas a las que antes se negaba.

Sin decirlo en voz alta, el menor aceptó que ambos tenían razón, ellos se retiraron dándole la instrucción de no salir de su habitación ni recibir visitas, a cambio, le dieron una buena noticia, su abuelo había confirmado que vendría el día siguiente, todos los arreglos ya se habían hecho, así que podría verlo antes del evento y estaría entre el público mientras él ejecutaba su rutina. Volvió a la cama más tranquilo, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, su abuelo estaba allí, fue grato verlo nuevamente, a su lado ya no sentía la presión que tenía que cargar día a día en soledad, aunque el mayor como buen patriarca del apellido Plisetsky, se negó a hablar sobre su salud cuando su nieto le preguntó acerca del tema, en su lugar le ordenó callar y comer los Pirozhkis que había preparado recientemente, Yuri obedeció y fue sumamente sorpresivo encontrar los ingredientes del Tazón de cerdo dentro del Pirozhki, y es que así era ese hombre, quizá no siempre se expresaba adecuadamente, ni tampoco podía estar siempre con su nieto, pero cada gesto, cada instante, cada acto estaba lleno de cariño, de forma magnífica compensaba todas las posibles flaquezas, y este rasgo lo había heredado el pequeño Yuri, de carácter fuerte y áspero en apariencia, pero capaz de todo por hacer felices a aquellos que significaban algo en su vida.

Horas más tarde, el evento comenzaba y a diferencia de otros días, Lilia y Yakov se mantuvieron más cerca y pendiente de él, lo cual el pequeño ruso no vio tan mal, pues tenía la ventaja de que cada que se topaba con Jean este no se le acercaba, aunque sus miradas se cruzaron muchas veces y en unas cuantas ocasiones Yuri lo observó tratando de seguirlo para encontrarse con él.

La competencia inició por lo que se mantuvo atento a las rutinas de Emil, Michelle y Seung Gil quienes se presentaban antes que él, en ningún momento llegó a toparse con Yuuri Katsuki, solo se acordó de él cuando Yakov se retiró a revisar que todo estuviera listo para cuándo llegará el turno del japonés, lo cual hizo con bastante rapidez, pues para cuando anunciaron su presentación, su entrenador ya estaba de regreso, y fue allí cuando le anunció que cambiaría el orden de sus saltos, si quería tener una oportunidad de ganar, debía arriesgar el todo por el todo, superándose a sí mismo y esforzándose aún más de lo que lo había hecho en Canadá. Su entrenador, aunque criticó su decisión, no la contradijo, sabía que su pupilo tenía las habilidades y la voluntad para dar mucho más.

Para cuando Yuri salió a la pista, su actitud era la de un competidor feroz, recordó el exceso de confianza que tuvo en Japón cuando compitió contra el otro Yuuri, y como este lo venció al ejecutar con más sentimiento su coreografía, también en Canadá le había sucedido, ejecutó su rutina a la perfección, pero JJ lo superó con una coreografía de más valor por ejecución técnica. Esta vez, no daría nada por hecho, el talento natural nunca era suficiente, había que esforzarse y no solo eso, tal como lo había aprendido de Lilia, _"La belleza es una fuerza arrolladora, no tiene sentido ser fuerte sin belleza"_ , había que enfocarse, mostrar no solo una rutina impecable, sino hacer que el público viera el arte impreso en esos movimientos, ganar el oro en su debut como sénior era su sueño, algo que ni el mismo Viktor Nikiforov había logrado, se mantuvo concentrado en eso, se exigió al máximo y una gran ovación de los asistentes al final de su presentación le indicó que había logrado un desempeño sublime. Cayó de rodillas debido al cansancio, el cuerpo le dolía y apenas podía respirar, pero su corazón se inflamaba de orgullo al saberse mejor que su yo pasado, estaba comenzando a evolucionar.

Cuando recibió su puntaje en el Kiss and Cry, se dio cuenta que estaba en primer lugar, Lilia lo felicitó y le confirmó que había asegurado un lugar en el Grand Prix Final, entonces, le gritó a Yuuri Katsuki para presumirle su logro.

\- ¡¿Qué tal mi programa Katsudon?!-. Pero cuando sus ojos encontraron al pelinegro, este no lucía como de costumbre, no parecía estar nervioso, mostraba más bien un semblante melancólico, apático, desesperanzado.

La música empezó y Yuuri inició su rutina, pero esta no tenía el mismo sentimiento de antes, el entusiasmo se había ido, " _Se fue con Viktor_ ", pensó el rubio, durante unos instantes sintió lástima por esa persona que ahora ejecutaba mal una rutina que se supone ya tenía dominada, la había aprendido y conocía los pasos, ¿Porqué no podía hacerla entonces? Y fue cuando comprendió que aquello que hacía fuerte a Yuuri Katsuki, también lo hacía débil, Viktor era su motivación y la falta de este a su lado le había robado sus deseos de ganar.

Entonces, quiso decirle que no podía depender de alguien más, que debía seguir su sueño y ser capaz de conseguirlo por sí mismo.

\- Gambatt...!-. Intentó gritar el ruso, pero fue interrumpido por el silbido de Jean Jacques.

\- Yuri, estas muy amable ahora que aseguraste un puesto. Yo también espero tu apoyo-. Le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa alegre y un guiño, lo que hizo que el chico se enfureciera, ¿Por qué JJ se tomaba todo a la ligera?

\- Yuri, vámonos-. Ordenó Lilia al ver que el chico nuevamente caía ante las provocaciones del canadiense.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y siguió a la ex bailarina, volteó una vez más a la pista y se dio cuenta que Yuuri estaba remontando, había recobrado sus ánimos, quizá no con la misma fuerza que muestra cuando Viktor esta apoyándolo, pero eso era algo que no lo vio hacer antes, el año pasado, mientras observaba la competencia de la categoría sénior, su atención fue atrapada por la secuencia de pasos del que quedó en último lugar en el Grand Prix, lastimosamente fallaba salto tras salto sin la capacidad de animarse a sí mismo y recuperarse. Quizá lo había juzgado mal, tal vez Viktor le hubiera dado la motivación, pero Katsuki la había interiorizado, ahora, esta formaba parte de él, no tuvo duda entonces que volverían a enfrentarse en la competencia final, esto, le hizo sonreír, deseaba ver de qué más era capaz el otro Yuuri.

La Copa Rostelecom terminó con una magnifica presentación de JJ, Yuri había conseguido superar al japonés, pero no a Jean Jacques, aunque tendría la oportunidad nuevamente durante el Grand Prix Final.

Concluidos los anuncios oficiales de la tabla de puntaje, la premiación y la confirmación de quienes irían a la final, se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, cuando el inconfundible escándalo de Michelle Crispino llamó su atención, y no solo la de él sino la de todos, aunque era normal que el italiano causara revuelo, pero lo que le sorprendió de sobremanera fue ver quien causaba esa reacción en el patinador, nada más y nada menos que Yuuri Katsuki, que lo abrazaba sin importarle nada, después, se lanzó tras Emil, que se había acercado a causa de los gritos de su amigo, sin ser suficiente, el japonés fue luego con el otro chico asiático, Seung Gil de Corea, lo abrazó sin darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar siquiera, solo lo soltó cuando el canadiense se acercó caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la salida, en su propio mundo como siempre, fue de repente silenciado por el abrazo sorpresivo de Yuuri, y como un zombi sus ojos se toparon luego con los verdes del ruso, que inmediatamente comprendió lo que iba a pasar y negado a mostrar afecto por nadie en público, corrió en dirección opuesta tan rápido como pudo, lo cual no mermó las intenciones del pelinegro que lo persiguió con ahínco.

\- ¡No te me acerques!-. Le gritó Yuri, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, para su fortuna logró perderlo en una serie de complicadas vueltas y se reunió con el resto de los patinadores justo detrás de Katsuki, que seguía deambulando por los pasillos.

Después de ir a los vestidores pensó en el extraño comportamiento de Yuuri, era demasiado raro, pero a decir verdad, él conocía a alguien a quien le encantaba abrazar, por cualquier razón y por cualquier excusa, estando feliz o estando triste, Viktor Nikiforov no temía al contacto y a las muestras de afecto, el pequeño ruso había sufrido por esa manía desde que lo conoció, tanto él como Mila nunca respetaban su espacio personal, reacio a recibir afecto de cualquiera que no fuese su abuelo, Yuri tenía que estar apartándolos constantemente, escapando una y otra vez de esos brazos que lo sofocaban.

\- Lo que buscabas era su abrazo ¿verdad?-. Dijo el adolescente para sí mismo frente a su casillero, comenzaba a ver porque Viktor y Yuuri se habían compenetrado tan bien, ambos se necesitaban y se complementaban a la perfección.

A diferencia de él, Yuuri Katsuki no estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, siempre había contado con el apoyo de su familia y amigos, luego, en cada competencia, Viktor estuvo con él. "D _ebe sentirse realmente fuera de lugar en estos momentos"_ pensó el menor y llevado por un sentimiento natural e inconsciente, deseó hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lograrlo hasta que levanto la mirada y allí estaba: la bolsa con Piroshkis que su abuelo le había dado esa mañana, esa comida siempre lo hacía sentir bien a él, tal vez, podría funcionar también en el otro Yuuri.

Lo buscó por todos lados, creía que tal vez seguiría rondando por los pasillos repartiendo y buscando abrazos, que en nada nutrían su deseo de estar cerca y recibir el afecto de la persona ausente, pero fue hasta que salió del edificio que lo encontró, pensativo y melancólico, se apoyaba en una baranda a la orilla de la acera, siendo malo para iniciar conversaciones y cansado de la cara tristona que el otro mostraba lo pateó haciéndolo volar por los aires, quería decirle que no había razones para sentirse mal, que a pesar de la adversidad había logrado sobreponerse y admiraba lo mucho que había cambiado desde la primera vez que lo vio sobre la pista, él mismo había sido derrotado y aunque se sentía mal, no se rendiría, así que Yuuri debía hacer también su mejor esfuerzo, claro, todo eso estaba en su mente y corazón, pero su inexperiencia para comunicar sentimientos lo llevaron a emitir palabras bastante diferentes.

\- ¿Qué creías que hacías? Dabas repelús ¿Y ese programa libre? Puedes excusarte diciendo que te fue mal porque no estaba Viktor, pero yo, que estaba en plena forma, conseguí una marca personal... ¡Y me derrotó JJ! Katsudon, no tienes derecho a sentirte peor que yo-. Le gritó y lo regaño antes de tirarle la bolsa de papel al regazo mientras yacía tirado sobre la nieve. – Toma, será tu cumpleaños ¿no?-. Dijo mostrando poco interés en el tema.

\- ¿Piroshkis?-. Dijo extrañado el japonés al abrir la bolsa y ver el contenido.

\- Come-. Ordenó el más joven.

\- ¿Aquí?-.

\- ¡Qué comas!-. Dijo en un tono más autoritario ante la duda del pelinegro, quien de inmediato obedeció dando un gran mordisco.

\- Tiene arroz dentro.. cerdo y huevo..¡Es tazón de cerdo!-. Afirmó sorprendido mientras saboreaba la comida y por fin cambiaba su cara por una menos decaída.

\- ¡Sí! Los hizo mi abuelo ¿No está rico?-. Confirmó Yurio, mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa autentica y feliz ante Yuuri.

\- Si, ВКУСНО!-. Aseguró con la palabra rusa que conocía para decir "sabroso", por fin, el semblante del mayor reflejaba alegría mientras comía más.

Esa noche los dos Yuris caminaron juntos de regreso al hotel, hablaron durante un rato, sobre todo de su desempeño y el de los demás competidores, así como también de sus expectativas sobre el próximo viaje a España y la competencia final, esta vez se despidieron de una forma más amigable en el ascensor cuando Katsuki llegó a su piso, las puertas volvieron a abrirse un piso más arriba y Yuri salió al pasillo, caminó a su habitación y encontró al canadiense sentado afuera esperándolo.

\- No entran llamadas a tu celular-. Dijo el de cabello oscuro cuando levantó la vista y se topó con el adolescente.

\- Eso es intencional, no quería hablar contigo-. Yuri hizo un gesto de molestia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que nos divertíamos juntos, o es que ¿estás molesto porque volví a ganarte?-. Se puso de pie y se quedó frente a la puerta.

\- Escucha, no creía que esto sería necesario pues en realidad tú y yo no somos nada, pero como parece que no entiendes las indirectas solo te lo diré: No quiero verte más JJ, nada de encuentros casuales, nada de mensajes, nada de llamadas, si no es en la pista para una competencia, no quiero estar cerca de ti-.

\- No solo son encuentros casuales, te he dicho que me he enamorado de ti, no puedes hacerme esto-. Reclamó el mayor sujetándolo del brazo.

\- Tú no estás enamorado, tú estás caliente que es diferente-. Se liberó del agarre retirando su brazo con fuerza.

\- No es cierto, puedo quedarme aquí contigo y aunque no nos acostemos, disfrutaré esta noche-. Esta vez no había soberbia en sus palabras.

\- No estoy interesado gracias, lo único que me atraía de ti era el sexo y como no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada y dejar de decir todas esas tonterías del amor pues se terminó-. Lo apartó del camino empujándolo a un lado, aunque sabía que JJ se había movido por voluntad propia.

\- Esto no se ha acabado, contigo me siento libre, como jamás antes lo había experimentado, no voy a renunciar a eso fácilmente Yuri Plisetsky, volverás a ser mío, te lo prometo-. Le confirmó antes de dar la media vuelta e ir a su propio cuarto.

Yuri entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, suspiró de alivio al saber que ese episodio tan volátil se había finiquitado con éxito, o al menos, eso era lo que él creía.

Unas semanas después se encontraba en Barcelona, España, viajó como siempre en compañía del equipo ruso y sus entrenadores, había recuperado su celular y estaba revisando las redes sociales mientras peleaba con su entrenador por el check in del hotel, le fastidiaban esas cosas y prefería dejar los trámites engorrosos a cargo de Yakov, en su lugar, saldría un rato a caminar y estirar las piernas, pero apenas la puerta del hotel se había abierto un grupo de chicas gritaban emocionadas al verlo.

\- Son..-. Iba a soltar una palabrota al sentirse acosado por la multitud de fanáticas que lo seguían a todos lados y que no solían tener en consideración su espacio personal.

\- Yuri Plisetsky, nada de palabras feas-. Lo cortó directamente la voz severa de Lilia a sus espaldas.

Al final tuvo que ceder, tomarse fotografías, repartir autógrafos y recibir unos cuantos toques indecentes y anónimos cortesía de sus fans más intrépidas. Las chicas le habían puesto unas orejas de gato con las que posó en decenas de fotos, se le colgaban de los brazos, lo apretujaban y lo obligaban a ir de un lugar a otro buscando la mejor toma. No era que las muchachas le desagradaran, si no que en multitud llegaban a ser en verdad atemorizantes, no tomaban en cuenta su opinión y terminaba sintiéndose un objeto bonito con el cual ellas podían jugar, apenas se le cruzó por la cabeza el pensamiento de que no podría ser peor cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer.

\- Pero qué popular-. Sonaba sensual y provocadora, pero al mismo tiempo arrogante y sarcástica.

\- Las Yuri Angels son famosas-. Dijo el hombre que la abrazaba, con una sonrisa segura y deslumbrante, tan característica de él.

\- Pero las JJ Girls nos comportamos mejor y somos más lindas-. Reclamó la chica con una vocecilla cantarina.

\- ¡No llames feas a mis admiradoras vieja bruja!-. Salió en su defensa Yuri inmediatamente, no solo porque eran las fans que siempre lo alentaban, sino también por la forma en que lo molestaban esos dos.

\- ¡Qué miedo! Haz algo JJ-. Pidió la mujer con su tonito de chica consentida.

\- Tranquila, solo envidia que mi prometida sea tan bella-. Dijo con una media sonrisa, como presumiendo a la mujer que abrazó más hacía él.

\- Los que llevan lentes de sol sobre la cabeza son basura ¡Encuentra a alguien mejor, bruja!-. Tenía ganas de decirle que al menos merecía a alguien que no la engañara, pero ese no era asunto suyo.

\- Vamos no seas tan pedante.. Oh, ¡Otabek!-. JJ se reía de la reacción de Yuri y estaba reclamándole cuando se desvió su atención a otro de los competidores, Otabek Altin, el kazajo al que los medios solían llamar "el héroe de Kazajistán". - ¿A dónde vas?-.

\- A comer-. El aludido había volteado, quitándose los lentes oscuros respondió sin ninguna emoción ni expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Comerás solo? Tú nunca cambias ¿eh? ¿Nos acompañas a cenar?-. El mayor y más alto, se había acercado a Otabek y le habló con su mejor sonrisa.

\- No, gracias-. Rechazó inmediatamente, de nuevo, sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Pero esta vez, sus ojos se posaron en Yuri.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa?-. El chico sintió un escalofrío ante esa mirada oscura y penetrante ¿Acaso el kazajo estaba buscando pelea?, sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes lo observaron desafiante, pero Otabek solo dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Yuri confundido, ni siquiera sabía que pensar del otro, su cara de póker no le decía nada.

No volvieron a toparse hasta la práctica, aunque su atención estaba más enfocada en JJ que con su personalidad explosiva y socarrona lo hacía enfadar a cada segundo, por supuesto, esto no era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que el adolescente también tenía un carácter volátil y mal geniudo.

Al final de los ejercicios tenía la tarde libre y aunque su entrenador le recomendó descansar lo ignoró, después de todo no había podido salir a dar el paseo que necesitaba, quería despejarse y caminar le ayudaba, pero no había ni recorrido unas cuantas cuadras cuando se topó con su sequito de seguidoras, bulliciosas y tenaces lo persiguieron por toda la ciudad, aún cuando el ruso intentó escapar ellas lo superaban en número y eran unas chicas tremendamente eficaces a la hora de seguir su rastro, acorralado y aparentemente sin salida, Yuri estaba resignándose a una nueva sesión de convivencia larga, tediosa y aburrida, cuando el ruido de una motocicleta distrajo su atención, el conductor, enfundado en chamarra de cuero y sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros sorprendió a Yuri, " _Si que tiene estilo_ " pensó el rubio.

\- Yuri, súbete-. Otabek Altin se quitó las gafas y buscó los brillantes ojos verdes del ruso.

\- ¿Ah? Eres... -. Yuri aún dudaba ir con el chico, pero las Yuri Angels lo habían descubierto y ya venían hacia él.

\- ¿Subirás o no?-. el kazajo le lanzó un casco, las opciones eran simples, sin diálogos rebuscados producto quizás del momento apremiante que los rodeaba, en donde una huida era la mejor opción.

El adolescente no se lo pensó más después de eso, simplemente huía con Otabek o se quedaba con las Yuri Angels y él ya sabía lo que era pasar horas y horas con las muchachas, por lo que creyó que el patinador era una mejor opción, sería más sencillo deshacerse de él después.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el celular empezó a sonar en su bolsillo mientras iba sujeto de la cintura del moreno, las redes sociales ardían con fotos de ellos juntos en la motocicleta: "El héroe kazajo secuestrando al hada rusa" era el tema del momento.

Otabek condujo a toda velocidad por las calles de Barcelona hasta llegar al Parque Güell, callado y pensativo, ni siquiera Yuri se atrevió a hablarle, simplemente lo siguió cuando este se detuvo y subió por las escaleras hasta la terraza desde la cual la vista del paisaje era simplemente increíble.

Mientras observaban el atardecer, el mayor rompió el silencio, recordándole a Yuri Plisetsky que ellos ya se conocían, hace cinco años atrás habían entrenado juntos en el campamento de verano de Yakov.

\- ¿En serio? No me acuerdo-. Expresó aun sorprendido.

\- Estaba en mi primer año de la división junior, pero no pude con el ritmo de los juniors rusos, así que me pusieron en la clase de novatos y te conocí allí, Yuri Plisetsky, tus ojos eran inolvidables, tenías la mirada de un soldado-. Confesó Otabek repentinamente.

\- ¿De un soldado?-. Yuri se sonrojó, no estaba seguro de que ese fuera un halago, pero lo sintió como tal, nunca nadie le había hablado de aquella forma tan directa y simple, pero sobre todo, de una forma con la que él se identificaba, siempre creyó que no existía persona en este mundo que comprendiera su alma guerrera, su voluntad férrea y su personalidad indomable, pero allí estaba, un hombre que con grandes acciones y pocas palabras estaba rompiendo sus paradigmas. – Yo... me había cambiado de mi pista de Moscú a San Petersburgo, estaba desesperado pero decidí no quejarme hasta mejorar lo suficiente-. Dijo Yuri, rememorando como se sentía en aquellos tiempos, cuando tuvo que decirle adiós a su abuelo y empezar a forjarse un camino por el mismo a tan tierna edad.

\- Yo partí de Rusia a Estados Unidos y más tarde a Canadá, solo el año pasado pude regresar a mi pista en Almatý-. Le dijo Otabek, recordando también como había estado lejos de casa, entrenando y trabajando duro para conseguir su sueño. – Hoy más que nunca quiero ganar el torneo por Kazajistán-.

\- Otabek ¿Por qué viniste a hablarme? ¿No somos rivales?-. Preguntó el menor, en vista de que ambos deseaban lo mismo, pero sus metas de ganar el oro y dar gloria a su país se contraponían completamente.

\- Siempre he pensado que nos parecemos, eso es todo ¿Quieres que seamos amigos o no?-. El kazajo no creía que sus metas fueran totalmente contrarias, sus nacionalidades eran distintas y los dos buscaban la posición que estaba reservada solo para el mejor de los mejores, pero su rivalidad también podía ayudarlos a mejorar, a superarse mutuamente, a vivir con intensidad el verdadero fin del deporte y las competencias: la colaboración y la amistad entre personas y naciones.

Yuri sonrió y estrechó la mano del mayor, este encuentro aunque fuera de lo común se llevaba las palmas como lo mejor que le había sucedido en su carrera, nunca pensó en tener amigos o personas que siquiera le agradaran fuera de su círculo cercano, en este caso, el equipo ruso, aunque incluso con ellos era reservado y muy competitivo, pero había algo en Otabek que simplemente lo invitaba a confiar y dejarse llevar, ciertamente era algo irresistible para el hada rusa, aunque aún no era consciente del por qué.

Continuara...


End file.
